


By the Touch of a Hand

by Bittodeath



Series: Fox Fucks February Fridays 2021 [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fox Fucks February Fridays (Star Wars), Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Cody is on leave on Coruscant - so of course he needs to see Fox. Even if it's just to pull him in a closet and see his boyfriend come.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Fox Fucks February Fridays 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Clones Collection





	By the Touch of a Hand

“Hurry up, I don’t have the _kriffing time_ -”

Fox cuts on a groan when Cody takes his codpiece off and rubs him through his blacks.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you’re not on leave, unlike me, bla-bla-bla”, Cody replies with a slight smirk. “You’re sure we really can’t?”

Fox glares and Cody chuckles, fumbling with Fox’s blacks to slide them open. He has taken his own codpiece off, and Fox slots his thigh between his legs, making sure the ridge on his cuisse rubs just _right_. Cody moans and rocks on him, wanting more, knowing Fox won’t give it to him, and cursing him for it. He settles down, panting, and licks his bare palm, wetting it before he wraps it around Fox’s hard cock.

“Wish you’d take the time to fuck my throat”, Cody groans, leaning forward to kiss Fox while grinding down on his thigh.

Fox gasps and fucks into his grip, already straining, his teeth lightly catching the skin at Cody’s throat, licking and nipping even as he keens and fucks into Cody’s hand. Cody has been away for a long time, sent away on the front, and their reunions are often like this one: hasty, in the nearest closet. They reacquaint themselves with each other as they should later, once they have time, learn each other’s new scars – but for now, it’s the heady reassurance that the other is still alive, still whole, still there, still _theirs_. 

“C’mon c’mon c’mon”, Cody says as he jerks his cock faster, and Fox gasps, makes a noise and starts spilling over Cody’s fingers, getting some on his armour, and still Cody jerks him, using his spend to ease the glide and go on until Fox pushes him away, oversensitive.

Fox sinks back into the wall, cupping Cody’s jaw in his hand and kissing him long and slow.

“Mmmh, thank you _cyare_ ”, he finally says, because he _did_ need that, he’s much more relaxed now.

Cody smiles and leans his forehead against his.

“Run along, commander. I’ll see you later.”  
“I’ll take good care of you”, Fox promises, kissing him again as he tucks himself back into his blacks and reattaches his codpiece.  
“You’d better”, Cody replies, cleaning up his hand, the other rubbing against the bulge in his blacks.  
“Think of me”, Fox adds with a grin, motioning at his crotch with his chin.  
“I will”, Cody swears, smirking and licking his lips, and Fox shivers.

Oh, he can’t wait for the end of his shift now.


End file.
